narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hachisuka
Hachisuka (蜂須賀, Hachisuka) is a part of Sanyajū and a former of . Appearance Personality History Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Akimichi Clan Techniques Like his fellow teammates, Hachisuka was famed as a grandmaster of his clan's during his days as an ANBU, a fact which is still seen within his fighting prowess today. His mastery over the and shines through in every one of his performances, utilizing them to their fullest potential. His personal taijutsu style, derived from his clan's techniques, only goes to show even further what mastery Hachisuka has attained over the Akimichi's tactics. But even though this is already impressive, Hachisuka's true forte lies in his dominance over the technique. He has refined and purified the jutsu to a point in which he is still unsurpassed, greatly magnifying the technique's ratio. Even the smallest amount of bodily fat can produce an enormous amount of chakra in this manner, to the point it is surmised that Hachisuka's complete reserves, when converted, would rival those of the . This is a vital point in the Sanyajū's Ino-Shika-Chō Formation, where Hachisuka's acts as the "generator" of chakra, which is then spread out between the three of them through Manabe's and in turn allows Sugitani to apply her Shadow Soul Technique to both herself and her teammates. Despite his heritage and his techniques, Hachisuka's build has always been rather slim, begging the question of how he can supply enough fat for his Calorie Control jutsu, even if he has attained such a favorable calorie-chakra ratio. This was later explained as the usage of , which he uses to enhance the converted fat. It is this what allows him to keep his fighting style as well as not typify him as an Akimichi on sight alone. Taijutsu Kūken Kūken (空拳, Empty Fist) is the name of the taijutsu Hachisuka invented during his early shinobi years, and what what got him admitted into the . Displeased with the Akimichi's traditional fighting style as it was unsubtle and crude, two aspects not befitting his goal of ANBU, Hachisuka adapted his clan's into a completely different way of fighting. The end result was a highly destructive but also extremely difficult hand-to-hand style, which only an Akimichi member of Hachisuka's expertise could ever hope to attempt. Even then, it is surmised Hachisuka only perfected the technique far into his ANBU days, or even beyond them. The idea behind Kūken is making use of the power and range the provides while retaining the discreetness, speed and mobility it normally hampers. Hachisuka accomplished all of these conditions by expanding his body part of choice for a split second only and immediately returning it into its regular size, a process so fast the human eye cannot discern it. The result is incredible forces seemingly generated from nothing hitting wherever Hachisuka wills it, as long as it is in range of his expanded limbs. The technique is so effective and hard to comprehend some misinterpreted it as a of the fabled . Hachisuka may also apply the principle to his entire being through the , which he has seen using to free himself from bindings or destroy buildings around him. This usage is trademarked by the giant crater which it causes due to the sudden increase of mass and weight and due to Hachisuka's massive reserves, can be utilized in rapid succession. Trivia *Hachisuka, like his teammates, was named after a famous shinobi who failed in their assassination attempt, in his case being Hachisuka Tenzō who tried to murder Takeda Shingen.